Spongebob and Friends comics series Issue one
by the comedic writer
Summary: a reformed verson of the origenal, i was informed that the origenal versons were no arpoovable, so, i did what i could, re reached my writer roots, and make it more novel story sytile. Also, they can't be seperated, so regularly check issue one.
1. Chapter 1

**Spongebob and Friends in: the Equestia invadtion.**

Act one: the discovery.

In the Mountain of Malefor, the villain leage resides in anger and disipointment of the continuious interfearings of the Shell Louge Squad. for there stands a meeting of villains, greatly enraged of their various countless defeats from the louge, aguring about the louge, tyticly, with Dr. Facilier said: "I am getting sick and tired of the louge always getting in our faces and always ruining everything!" Fagin (From the danish film, war of the birds) said: "Who isn't, they prevented our dreams of the great conquest since day one. Incredible we're still standing strong." Sykes said: "Lets face it, the chance of us actselly holding a periment conquest of something is a million to 1, very infaverable odds." Captain Hook said: "I blame the useless minions, our traiterious side-kicks, and the singing plant!"Audrey II shouted: "Don't you threaten me, son!" Maleficent grow annoyed and said: "ENOUGH! There Is one world that the lougers themselves are blissfully unaware of." the other villains were stecical, like there's ever any world the louge does not know about, among the villains daring enough to point is out is Rourke. Rourke said: "With all due resecpt, your villain leage highcounclwoman, but I'm not sure if there's any world the louge have yet to be aware of yet." Maleficent said: "May I remind you that the United Universes is a vast, large realm, filled with the up most possibilies of worlds even we ourselves don't even realize is actselly a reality." Oggie Boggie said: "I have no idea what she said, but pretend to agree to avoid ticking her off!" Maleficent said, slightly annoyed by Oggie's comment: "Anyway, about the world I mention, there is a world, unknown by the Fang Empire, Team Nefarious, and exspiecally those Louge fools!" Jafar was the most demanding of this, strange world, as Jafar: "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!" Maleficent casts a spell to summon a see though portal, showing the world of Equestia, a world who's main population is ponies, and miniture Pegisuses and Unicorns, with the villains mostly disguested and discouraged. Ursula said: "That's the world no one else knows about? Some horse thing infested world. Not even wroth a visit to contain mere minor spell ingredients, MM-MM, BAH!" Clayton said: "(Laughs), funny, Maleficent, old girl, I never known you with a sense of humor." Dr. Blowhole said: "Now, can we be serious, is there another world more better then this and that the louge is unaware of?" Maleficent said: "Fraid not, but, on a more positive note, while the horse like creatures seem inferior, the grand assortment of reshourses is a worthwhile visit to what is deemed to be, your typical peaceful kingdom." Ratigan said with a wicked glee: "Yes, that is, until we came along." Gaston said: "So, what are we waiting for? The Villain leage monsters are propbuly striving for horse meat!" Maleficent said: "Don't get over comident, this world is under a protaction of a powerful Unicorn/Pegious mix, a being refered to as Princess Celesita." Fagin said: "How I will enjoy the honor of telling her to queen up if theres no King or Queen, I mean, isn't it fairly annoying that she's a princess, yet she rules the kingdom!" Helga questions: "Any protental allies?" Hades said: "I'm with the babe on this, I mean, we at least need local help for this, I mean, come on! In an event we still have to face some heroes if not those Louge-for-brains." Rourke said: "Come to think of it, who are these possible heroes exsactly?" Maleficent said: "First, the allies, there was a corrupted sister to Celsita, formerly called Nightmare Moon, and before that, there was a Dragonis beast obessed with causig chaos as bearing the fitting name of Discord." Hades said: "Hmm-Hmm, good, good." Maleficent said: "Differnet villains of differnet senarios, with only one simulary." Hades said: "Oy, the fineprint, here it comes, ladies and germs." Maleficent said: "Both faced a humiliating defeated by the hands of the Eliments of harmony guardians, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack." Captain Hook said, humored by the sounds of what he belives are clearly pathic heroes: "(LAUGHS LOUD) They the so called, heroes? Even the weaker louge members could handle them says i." Maleficent said: "In a way, your haif right, and partly wrong, they are only powerful with the eleiments of harmony assasseries, without them, they are no more powerful then your usual horse, Unicorn and Pegisious." Rourke questions: "So IF these, "Gaurdians" DID defeat those villains, then what?" Mirage appears from nowhere, presumingly overhearing the the meeting and intends of grant her own ideas. Mirage said: "Simple, we restore them to their former glory! First, we free this Discord, then go after the normal verson of Nightmare Moon, Luna." Hades said: "Man, is this gonna be an open and shut case, huh? We go in, steal these, fancy breastplates and the crown thingy, rander them useless, capture the inqueenable Princess, and BOOM BADA BOOM BOOM BOOM! CONGURE WORLD, EVERYBODY!" Tai Lung said: "Then we know what is to done, we shall conjure this horse world, ran it dry of both its race and reshorses, then leave it to rot as a dead world, then revel it's location, SO all of the worlds will recinise the Leages greatness, and the greatness, OF MALEFOR!" Villains cheer uproaringly, as it appears the leage now has what may be an open and shut invadtion on this new, barely known world, will the louge ever known of it's existence in time, or is it doom to be conjured? Find out on act 2: a lougeful journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spongebob and Friends in: The equestia invadtion.**

**Act 2: a lougeful journey.**

The shell louge squad fan can be seen flying across space, inside, the members are seen relaxed and luxerited to high content, relaxed on masashe chears, spas, and impourted candies. Lord Shen said: "Ahh, even the servents weren't this relaxing." Creeper said: "Oh, yes sire, this mashase chear is beyond wonders!" Djon said: "Not to mention, tasty reshreashments!" The Thief thinks: "And my personal favorite, free towals." the Thief's thiefery on the towals was noticed by Cynder, as Cynder said, scornly: "Thief, don't even." The Thief thinks: "Oh, man." Spyro said: "It's ok, Cynder, the towals already belong to us." Cynder said: "I know, but, I have to discourage thiefery for the thief. Otherwise, how is he gonna learn?" Mr. Dodo said (from intercom): "Attention, passingers, we are aprouching the Gili sytem in the ferter reach of the United Universes, we should be heading to nearly our branch of the High council in no time now!" Outside, a huge circus train-like ship slowly follows, Inside, a Bison strongman with robotic monkey troopers appears. The Bison said: "Sir, we are near a small vessal containing the world reown group the misfits." A mummified female snake appeared and said: "What are your orders?" A ring master vulture with a strange artifactual staff appeared, saying: "Shoot it down, and contain it these misfits if it holds out, I want the misfits for my circus of the great Circ De' Grandmastreo!" the Bison said: "Yes, Grandmastreo." the robo monkeys swtitched on the auto turrents. One of them said: "Ok, Auto-turrents are good to go, sirs." Outside, the space trains fires rapidly at the van, which will surely won't go un-noticed. Inside the van, well, they noticed. Pain said: "What heck is going on!" Icky said (looking outside): "I think we got ourselves a star wars type battle, over here!" Cynder said (over intercom): "Dodo, take evadive action, we must avoid the vessal at all cost!" Mr. Dodo said (From Intercom): "Aye-aye, queen Cynder!" Banzai said, conserned: "Ok, who's turn is it to take the turrents!" Spyro said: "Spongebob and Patrick took the position, they should be able to block the firers out!" In the turrents, it's the exsact oppistit... THEY PLAYING A CARD GAME? REALLY? Patrick said: "I raze you three tens, for your 2 fours!" Spongebob said: "And I raze you- (sees screen of the attacking ship) WHOA?" Patrick said: "Whoa? (Sees screen) WHOA!" Spongebob said: "Patrick, we're under attack! We have to ready the turrents, of which are fully operational!" inside the attacking carnival space train, one of the robo monkeys said: "Yeah i vote it would, propbuly make things easier for us if we take out their only defence." the other one said: "Ok, we'll just prosition it carefully, and..." A lazar hits the turrents, as the robo monkeys hi-fived themselfs. inside the van, Spongebob said: "(Silence at first) … He-he, formerly fully operational." Cynder said (from intercom): "Spongebob, Patrick, how can you guys allow the turrents to be destroyed! Now we are forced to avoid the attackers!" Patrick: said angerly "Hey, blame the bad people, missy!" Mr. Dodo said (from Intercom): "Not to worry, we'll dodge these blagards!" The Shell Louge Van proceeds to douge the train, with the train only following persuit! inside the train, a robot monkey said on the intercom: "Please remain sitted on your prositions at all times, leaving your prosition even for an oil change break will result in (falls torwords the when the train swifts to turn, robo monkey broke apart in prosess) OW! well, pretty much something like this." Inside the van, the ship's dodging is causing the lougers to serve and slam into walls! but at least not so easily broke apart like those robo monkeys. Mr. Smee said: "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Savio said: "MAY (SLAMS INTO WALL) I REMIND YOU (SLAMS INTO TABLE) THAT SOME OF US (SLAMS INTO SMEE) (WEAKLY) don't have hands" Kaa yelled: "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Po said: "Here comes lunch!" Panic said: "OH GROSS!" Pain said: "NOT HERE MAN!" Outside, the lazar hits the fuel tanks., a costly hit to thie only mode of tranpertation. Inside, Mr. Dodo notices the tanks are out. Mr. Dodo said (to intercom): "EVERYONE! The ship's fuel is out! We are resorted to make a detour to the nearest planet!" Cynder said (from intercom): "Ok, go to (points on a world that is Equestia) This one! It's the closest one here!" Mr. Dodo said: "UNDERSTOOD!" The shell louge van finally loses the train. Inside the train, a robo monkey said: "Oh gees, eh, cause we wasted our power reserves of our fuel hog of those auto turrents, we need to take the time to find a local fueling station." Grandmastreo said: "Worry not, after we re-fuel the train, then come back here and we'll wait for any new possible vessal, then the misfits are ours." the Robo monkey said: "Oh, okay, eh." In Equestia, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and AppleJack were walking down in town, after recently getting togather. Twilight said: "You know girls, Celestia once said that there are worlds far beyond our own, indiffentite possablities reside from afar." Fluttershy asked: "You mean like other ponies?" Rarity said: "No, she means this crazy talk about non-pony worlds exsiting somewhere in the universe in space far beyond our own, simple Fanatic and crazy person talk, no idea how the Princess got that gibberish." Pinkie said: "You sure? Cause that falling burning van looks fairly convincing!" Applejack said: "What in tarnation?" Rainbow Dash yells: "TAKE COVER!" Rainbow Dash got all her friends out of the way, before the van crashes! Applejack: "SHOOT! We've all would of been flatter then pancakes if it wasn't for Rainbow Dash's speed!"Rainbow Dash said: "Yeah, but what is that what-u-ma-callit?" Pinkie: " Don't know, but nice hotrod flames." The front door of the van opens, lougers peek out. Pinkie said: "Cool, aliens!" Twilight: "Even better then aliens, their otherworldly beings!" Applejack said: "I don't nordenaly rain on someones parade, but aren't "Aliens" and "Otherworldly beings" the same thing?" Twilight said: "Yeah, but otherworldly beings seems more like the correct-term for them." Squidward said: "We haven't even been for 2 minutes and we already messed up someone's tropiaery garden." The Soothsayer said: "At least, no one was harmed." Icky rises up, bruzed and burned but the slamming into walls, and possably was near the fire of the crash Icky said (Weakly): "Don't count your cysteal balls before they show something, Soothy. (moans and faints)" Fluttershy said: "(GASPS!), Oh you poor thing, you burned up in that ship, did you?" Icky said (weakly, yet angerly sarcasticly): "No, I acctsidently walked into a pizza oven cause I wanted a free spa." Fluttershy said: "Oh, I thought you were hurt." Icky said (weakly, though barely yelling): "I am hurt, you- OW!" Skipper said: "Kolwalski, injury status on Icky, stat!" Kolwalski exsamines Icky's injuries and burns. Kolwalski said: "Skipper, his injuries aren't too mortally savre, but Ickerious requires ingernt medical care, if there's at least better odds for his surviveful." Shenzi said with consern: "No, not Icky, he was started to grow on me!" Iago said, sadly: "Buddy?" Icky said (weakly): "It's cool, man, like Kolwalski said, just need some TLC, man, nothing special bout it, (coughs), it's, it's cool." Twlight said: I know this isn't our problem, nor should we get involved with what happened, but, please come with us, we'll take him to Princess Celestia in Canalot." Shifu said: "A very generious offer, stranger, but we don't wish to get involve with your everyday matters, we'll handle Icky on our own." Apple Jack said: "We insist partners, pardon the shoving, but (shoves the entire louge with Rainbow Dash's help) It won't be mighty neiborly for us to stand out and doing nothing!" Si said: "It seems we have-" Am said: "No choose but to exsect their-" Si said: "Offer, everyone." Cynder said: "Well, since this world is oviviously un-charted, we might as well take a tour to this… What is this place anyway?" Sparx said: "Yeah, if your gonna take us to your leader by force, at least tell us what the heck this is!" Twilight said: "To cut a really long and colorfull story short, we would like to welcome you to, Equestia. We just need to stop by the Libery to get to Spike, so he can contact the Princess to let her know we're coming." Iago said: "Why can't we just go to this, Can-a-lot more directly, won't it save time?" Twlight: "I get your concern, I'll see what Fluutershy and I could do to settle the burns while we're at the Libery, but we atleats need to prepare the princess of this matter, we can't just barged in, that'll be just rude, but that does not mean we're not takeing the current situation seriously, his wounds will be pre-treated." The Soothsayer said: "Well, at least the natives are friendly." Boss Wolf said: "Yeah, so better then that planet of the rabid weasels we visited, (Shudders), those awful twritters and squicks, I'll never leave that down." Later, at the libery after a good hike though town. Twilight said: "Ok, Fluttershy is attending to your friend's wounds, I'll be in my private Querters with Spike making that letter, the rest of my friends will keep everyone company, any questions or requests?" Patirck said: "I have to use the bathroom." Twilight said: "Upstairs, next to the closet, with the sign that saids, "Bathroom", on it, I just had it up myself to, avoid unwanted, uh, "Presents" in the closet." Iago said: "One of us will be with him, just in case." Twilight said: "Ok, be back for awhile, and feel free to read anything you want-" Lord Shen stands, looking depressed. Twilight, curious about Shen, approuchs him. Twilight asked: "What's wrong, concern for your friend?" Lord Shen answered: "(Briefly laughs) Why on earth do you think that? This isn't the first time Icky has gotten himself to a near death exspearince." Twilight said: "Well, if it's not a personal question, then what are you sad about?" Lord Shen said nerviously: "Uh, nothing, I am just uh, standing, and uh, looking, Bad, in the sense that it's a teen slang for cool, ah, yes, that's it, I was being, the teenage slang for cool." Soothsayer looks on, concerned, prehaps knowing what is truly wrong with Shen. Twilight said, Humoring Shen: "Not I don't already know current teen slang, I'll take your word for it, till you feel like sharing the TRUE reason." Lord Shen said (looking nervious): "Oh, uh, right, uh, carry on with your, uh, contacting the Princess." Twilight becomes abit subitious of Shen, but turns her focus on writing the letter with Spike, then leaves. the Soothsayer said: "Shen, would you like to talk to me, privately of your, sudden concern? Lord Shen said: "Sudden Consern? Me? Don't be silly, you old goat, I have no, conserns of which you speak." The Soothsayer said: "Don't pretend I have no way to-" Lord Shen said: "Ok, ok, fine, but to someplace private! That purple horse's closet." the Soothsayer said: "Unicorn." Lord Shen: "Whatever." In Twilight's is with Spike and is about to start the latter. Twilight said: "Spike, take a letter." Spike keeps up a letter. Twilight said: "Dear Cestia, ordenarly I only contact you when I learn of a moral of friendship or a moral related to that, but I just recently found an irgent emergeny, an injured otherworldly visiter, I explain, but time's not an ally for us, let's say, you were right about your talk about the possibility of other worlds, this could be an incredible discovery for Equestia, earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegisuses alike will discover we are not alone in the universe, just igmageine what can can be learned from them! I look forword to the meeting our universeal ambassitors from to you, Clestia, who knows, maybe they'll make Equestia part of their possably long list of Allies, trust me, I seen them a good amount of friends from the looks of it, a-" Spike interupted and said: "Hey, can we cut this short, I don't want to waste paper, it's almost full!" Twilight said: "Ok, just delete the A if you did wrote it, then write, sign, your ever fatefull student, Twilight." Spike finishes up and magicly blows on the message Twilight said: "There, Celestia should be getting the message any time now, I'll be checking on our patient." In the medical room, with Icky and Fluttershy. Fluttershy said: "Morning, sleepy head." Icky, barely wakes up, moaning, and seriously aching. Icky said: "Oh, my head, hey uh, where am i? (Looks at Fluttershy), huh? A horse?" Fluttershy said, laughing: (Giggles) no silly, I'm a pegisus." Icky said: "Really? Totally explains the wings, so, where the heck am i?" Twilight appears in time to grant an explaintion. Twilight: "Your in my libery, in the medical room I magicly conjured up with a renovation spell, which was not easy to do, by the way, I'm still learning." Icky said: "Oh yeah? well, did a dang good job for a rookie." Twilight said: "Thanks. There's so many questions I want to ask you about how your worlds work." Icky said: "Look, pardon if I'm acting fresh, but, I am not in the right condition to say things, second, questions on whatever you have are reserve to the Soothsayer, she's our help desk lady." Twilight asked: "She was a lady?" Icky said: "I know, that beard's so stinken misleading, which is how I'll never understand how a goat's body works." Twilight said: "Well, I just sent a message to Celestia, she should reply, granting permission to allow an audience with her for you and your friends." Icky said: "Why? I am already covered In Meditcal stuff." Twilight said: "It'll only ease your burns and the bruzes, we don't know the full extent of your injuries. What happened to cause that crash anyway?" Icky said: "Eh, my best guess is some universeal pirates causing trouble, they're on the uprising. Though strange they starting to use a carnival looking train, though." Spike appears. Spike said: "Oh, (BURPS) (Reply message appears) Hey, the Princess replied, and it looks like we're allowed entery for these guys." Twilight said: "Wow, quicker then I exsecpted, but on a perfect time! I'll tell everyone the news." In the hallway, outside the closet is Shen and the Soothsayer exiting. Lord Shen said: "So, until it is needed, I beg of you to keep, my past to yourself." Soothsayer said: "Yes, I will, which may be sooner then you hope, Celestia may hold hard on what happened in the Radient Garden, exspiecaly after all she done for you." Soothsayer walks away, with Shen looking more conserned. Rainbow Dash looks on in secret Rainbow Dash said to herself: "Celestia knows the peacock guy already? Hmm…." At Canarlot, the capital of Equestia, Twilight said: "Behold, the magical capital to all of Equestia." Creeper said: "Oh, fancy." Pain said: "Girly frou-frou aside, this is a swell pad." Spongebob said: "So this is what a reinsances city hall looked like." Inside the castle, which they were well toured in and they introduse themselfs beforehand. Twilight said: "You'll love Celesita, she's the most kind hearted, intelligent, and Benevolent ruler of Equestia." Lord Shen said, nevious: "(Neviously laughing) yes, yes she is…" Lord Shen thinks: "Oh, please forget who I am." Creeper said: "You seem to admire this princess a lot." Twilight said: "Well, yeah, I'm her ever fateful student." Lord Shen gulps. Twilight said: "But that's only one reason she's great, in fact, when Equestia was under a cruel and chaotic control of an evil dragonis named Discord, Celestia and her sister Luna defeated him by casting him in stone, a just and fitting punishment to those who dare wrong Celesita or all of Equestia, cause a crime against her is a crime against all." Lord Shen gulps louder. Twilight said: "But she does have a forgiving side, like when her Sister Luna temporary lost it when she thought she had the bad end of ruling Equestia and turned into nightmare moon, but she welcomed her back…." Lord Shen sighed in relief. Twilight said: "Though not without banishing her to the moon for 1000 years." Lord Shen gulps even louder. Pinkie said: "Wow, he must really like sallowing." Rainbow Dash said to herself: "Or could be hiding something." Djon said: "Gee, you sure she's benevolent?" Applejack said: "Honey, nopony would be happy if the princess was not kind." Twilight said: "Look, seemingly harsh punishments aside, Though Discord's was fairly justivived, but she was reluctant to banished Luna when she became Nightmare Moon, but don't worry, forgiveness is in her volcauarey." Lord Shen still looked nervious, making Rainbow dash and Applejack fairly suspitious. The Soothsayer wispers: "Don't worry Shen, she will most likely find it in her heart to forgive you. If not, then I recimed the backyard exit, more likely to evade the guards." Rainbow Dash wispers to AppleJack: "Something's up, Applejack, I can feel it, we have to be sure to block all exits, cause I think this Shen guy may had wrong the princess before." Applejack wispers: "I'll be all ears on it, I was wondering why the peacock's acting antsy." Rainbow Dash wispers: "I'll alert the others, we need to be wary on the peacock." Applejack wispers: "What about them other misfits?" Rainbow dash wispers: "Other then the big wolf and maybe the goat, I think those others are harmless, but be on alert for them anyway, he's oviviously a good friend to them." Lord Shen wispers to Soothsayer: "Soothsayer, I feel very concern about those whispering horses whispering, whispering to eachother and eyeing on me, I hope the purple one's the only allie." Soothsayer wispers: "No for long, I fear." as the Soothsayer points at Rainbow Dash whispering to Twilight. Lord Shen wispers: "No, she could've been my only defence, I mean, I know she's oviviously the teacher's pet but-" Twilight said: "Ordenary, I grant a tour, but, Rainbow Dash advises we see the princess, your friend Ickierious needs the attention. However. I would like to talk to the peacock, privately, the rest of you will be allowed to be escourted with my friends to the Princess's room." Others went on, looking fairly concerned Twilight said: "Ok, peacock, I know your new here, but you were acting very nervious about meeting Princess Celestia, in fact, Rainbow dash informed he that she spied on you and the goat lady that you somehow met her before, I mean, I want to know, what did you do to this, Radient garden, that you makes you think you won't belong here? And no exuses this time, I don't wish to have to use a truth spell."

Uh-oh, looks like Shen is in dire peril, what did Shen do back then in the radient garden attack, how is Celesitia related to this, and will the rest of the louge earn their trust dispite whatever Shen's crime was, and who was that ringmaster vulture Grandmastreo? Find out at least haif of this stuff on act 3: the broken bond rekindled.


End file.
